


「奥利弗伍德x拉文德布朗」Kitsch

by highwaytoOreo



Series: Harry Potter冷CP挑战 [25]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:21:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23017681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highwaytoOreo/pseuds/highwaytoOreo
Summary: *这两天有点回坑音乐剧，听到德语一粒沙里的Kitsch突发奇想*可以百度词条了解下Kitsch这个词，很有意思*Kitsch指庸俗的艺术品*G*平凡的小故事
Relationships: 奥利弗伍德 拉文德布朗 弗雷德韦斯莱 罗恩韦斯莱 乔治韦斯莱
Series: Harry Potter冷CP挑战 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601023
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

奥利弗·伍德很少会在魁地奇训练中分神。

这是他在霍格沃茨的第五年，麦格教授出人意料地推荐了一名一年级新生成为球队的找球手，大名鼎鼎的哈利·波特，这不是重点，对于奥利弗·伍德来说实力代表了一切。不过哈利没有让他失望，他简直不敢相信一年级的小男生在空中如此灵活的急转、俯冲，这也不是重点。奥利弗急切地在学期开始的第二周就组织了一场魁地奇训练，让格兰芬多队员们尽快配合起来。观众席上稀稀拉拉坐着几名低年级学生，虽然奥利弗想先对外保密新找球手的人选，但是格兰芬多的学生显然认为不需要对自己学院的人保密。

他在其中一个金制圆环前评估着今年这支新球队的实力，三名女追球手一如既往的敏捷，韦斯莱家的红发双胞胎本身就像两颗四处乱窜的游走球，而哈利，天哪，奥利弗在哈利轻巧地反身捉住金色飞贼的时候忍不住大声喝彩，“非常精彩！哈利！太棒了！”这支学院队前所未有达到某种高度，他的心脏激烈地跳动，突然观众席里窜出一声高亢的尖叫，“啊啊啊啊啊——加油！太棒了！！”那是一个金色卷发的小女孩，带着颜色浓烈的奇怪头箍，奥利弗简直不能相信她小小的身体居然能发出如此响亮的喝彩，弗雷德和乔治翻了个白眼从他眼前经过，奥利弗被她头上的装饰物吸引住了，好像是一只同样粉色的小兔子，粉色的头箍上有一只粉色的小兔子，奥利弗奇怪地很，以至于漏掉了凯蒂·贝尔的朝他左侧抛去的鬼飞球。

“奥利弗！”凯蒂·贝尔难以置信地看着他，奥利弗才意识到他居然没有守住那个球，这才是重点。

训练一直到了八点，离场的时候奥利弗还忍不住瞥了一眼那只粉色的发箍，是拉文德·布朗，新学年第一个被分到格兰芬多的学生，奥利弗对这个小女孩依稀有着粉色、激动吵闹的印象，现在这个小女孩朝他飞奔过来，“奥利弗！奥利！可以给我一个签名吗！”拉文德圆圆的脸上激动地染着红晕，奥利弗目瞪口呆地看着她掏出了羽毛笔和一卷羊皮纸，小女孩热情地赞叹他飞的有多好，奥利弗招架不住地在她的羊皮纸上留下了名字，转眼拉文德就冲向追球手安吉丽娜，接着是艾丽娅·斯平内特，弗雷德和乔治踱了过来，拍拍他的肩膀，“祝贺伍德队长收获一个狂热的崇拜者。”

事情没有那么简单，奥利弗和他的新队伍即将开始本学年第一场魁地奇比赛，对手是斯莱特林。即使在一大堆格兰芬多学生里，也没有第二个人会每天带着不重样的粉色装饰品，奥利弗一眼就看到了那头金色的卷发，同样，小女孩独特的尖叫喝彩声也难以被淹没。隔着老远，奥利弗都知道她狂热的视线落在他的身上，哦不，她现在在看斯莱特林的找球手特林斯·希金斯，希金斯在他们巨怪似长相的斯莱特林队长旁边显得不得了的英俊，奥利弗皱了皱眉头收回注意力。

格兰芬多以哈利抓到金色飞贼后大获全胜。不像他的室友珀西·韦斯莱是按着离考试的天数来计算学年的进度，奥利弗在每周的训练和每次学院赛的日期中又度过了一年。而六年级开学后最重要的事是什么？对于奥利弗来说就是赶紧申请训练场地，他兴致勃勃地给队员们讲解他一暑假设计出的新战术，但是等他到场地，看见斯莱特林队长马库斯·弗林特和他的队员们迎面走来，一清早的好心情都消失殆尽，希金斯不再担任斯莱特林的找球手了，浅金色头发的小马尔福成了他们的新队员，奥利弗正瞪着一队崭新的光轮2000发愣呢，罗恩·韦斯莱的破魔杖就搞的他自己吐起了鼻涕虫，训练计划在罗恩被哈利架走后泡汤，拉文德从安吉丽娜背后探出了头，头上依旧带着一个粉色的发箍——这次是蝴蝶结，只听她冲着罗恩吐出的鼻涕虫。娇滴滴地尖叫到，“恶心！”弗雷德和乔治不耐烦地走开了，奥利弗倒是在看见拉文德冲着小马尔福翻了一个巨大的白眼后，第一次觉得她有点可爱。

与去年不同的是，小个子的科林·克里维整场端着他的大相机咔嚓咔嚓地追着哈利的身影拍，拉文德就显得没那么烦人，奥利弗还是挺乐意看到那种强烈的对比色，而且他已经不再会被时不时的尖叫声惊到了。

奥利弗珍惜着最后一年在霍格沃茨的每一次训练，当某次训练他发现那个座位上空无一人，这倒让他有些不习惯。在差点没扑到艾丽娅投来的一个球的时候，奥利弗发现他居然认真地在分析为什么拉文德没有来。直到训练的尾声，他才看到拉文德红着眼睛和她的女朋友帕瓦蒂·佩蒂尔坐在了观众席上。拉文德嗦着鼻子夸奖他训练的真不错的时候，奥利弗好奇地问她发生了什么事，拉文德抽泣了起来，倒在她女朋友的肩上，“我的小兔子宾基死——死啦——呜呜——”奥利弗摸了摸鼻子忍着没有笑出来，拉文德大声哀哭起来，“它——它还是只小兔呢——”奥利弗盯着她头上因为哭的一颤一颤的小发箍，硬把笑意咽回去，“拉文德，你还能买一只新的——不是吗？”

在拉文德哭的更大声前，奥利弗就意识到他说错了话，帕瓦蒂谴责地瞪了他一眼，扶着拉文德转身离开，这是第一次拉文德没有傻笑着和奥利弗说再见或者晚安。

也许是拉文德发现更多有趣的人或者事，当奥利弗再一次被拉文德引起注意，他已经从霍格沃茨毕业了。在魁地奇世界杯为观众提供的营地里，奥利弗钻出他们联队的帐篷，手里提着一个水壶准备去打水，“奥利！奥利！嘿——”会以这种奇怪称呼喊他名字的只有那小女孩，奥利弗回头看见拉文德跑的气喘吁吁地，脸上洋溢着热情的笑容，“真巧啊！天哪——你已经是普德米尔联队的球员了！奥利——好厉害！”奥利弗有点怀念拉文德熟悉的大惊小怪的声音。拉文德四年级了，脸蛋还是圆圆的，少女的轮廓却是清晰了起来，奥利弗发现她今天带的发箍上有一只粉色飞贼，他差点失笑。拉文德挽住他的胳膊往前拖，她的手里也提着水壶，无意识贴着手肘边的柔软让奥利弗意识到，拉文德不是四年前蹦蹦跳跳的小女孩了，虽然她咋咋呼呼的性格倒是一点都没变。奥利弗突然有点脸红。

拉文德在旁边叽叽喳喳地说着她四年级的日常，说到她最喜欢的占卜课和特劳里妮教授，和拉文德呆一块奥利弗总是想笑，占卜课是霍格沃茨学生公认为垃圾的课程，奥利弗看拉文德讲的兴高采烈的样子，只能暗自笑的胃疼。

拉文德又被营地里卖纪念品的推车吸引住了，她惊叹地看着保加利亚年少成名的球星威克多尔·布鲁姆的缩小模型，激动的买下一堆有着克鲁姆头像的徽章，奥利弗不知怎么的就不想笑了。这是通敌，是背叛，奥利弗不开心地想。

奥利弗打完水便和拉文德回到各自的帐篷，一路上遇到不少熟悉的脸庞，西莫·斐尼根和拉文德相约好开学后的第一个霍格莫德村开放日。

鬼使神差的，当弗雷德和乔治请他帮忙寻找适合开玩笑商店的地方的时候，他提议先去霍格莫德村看一看。所以现在他站在十一月的积雪里楞神，口袋里还塞着一只装满粉红色心形软糖的玻璃糖罐，蜂蜜公爵的新店员也太热情了，奥利弗头疼地想。

“嘿——奥利弗——”弗雷德迎面走了过来，他的孪生兄弟乔治跟在他身后，“真搞不懂你，这里的店铺租金也太高了，你怎么会认为这是个好选择？”

乔治点头附和，“弗雷德和我更倾向对角巷，虽然租金一样高，可是那里人气高的多——”

奥利弗挠了挠头无辜地说，“你们也知道除了魁地奇以外，我不怎么擅长别的……”

弗雷德和乔治哈哈大笑了起来，“奥利弗你还真是一点没变——”

“奥利！你也在这？！”远处传来拉文德的惊喜的叫声。

弗雷德不耐烦地挑起了眉头，“说起来，拉文德这么多年还是一个样，她现在特别看好小罗尼呢——”

乔治迷惑地望着那个踩着厚厚积雪，深一脚浅一脚走来的身影说到，“我头一次分不清这姑娘和小罗尼的脑袋到底谁损伤的面积比较大。”

弗雷德推着乔治赶紧走，“快走吧，我可不想听她讲任何一句关于费伦泽的傻话。”

奥利弗疑惑地说，“费伦泽？”

乔治一边走一边说，“哦…占卜课的新教授，那可是一个英俊的马人！”说着他学起了女孩子的痴笑声，“幸好我们准备退学了…再也不用忍受这些傻姑娘…”

双胞胎在拉文德冲到奥利弗面前就消失的没影了，拉文德欣喜地看着他，在奥利弗反应过来前，他发现他已经被拉着走过小路，站在一间满是用蝴蝶结和褶边装饰物的小茶馆，拉文德兴奋地朝手心哈着暖气，在找座位的间隙和奥利弗说，“奥利，这里可真不错，是吧——这还是我第一次来呢，这些小蝴蝶结可真漂亮…”

奥利弗不是第一次来帕笛芙夫人的茶馆，他想起第一次约会大聊特聊魁地奇，把女孩子气走的场面，不自在地路过一对对情侣，拉文德倒是好奇地扫过每一个人，最后找到一张角落里的空座，拉文德捧着热乎乎的咖啡，眼睛不停地四处张望，当她看到不远处坐着的迈克尔·科纳和金妮·韦斯莱嘴唇都粘在一起的时候，哧哧笑了起来，“天哪，是金妮·韦斯莱，她的哥哥罗恩看到一定很想把迈克尔·科纳揍上一顿。”奥利弗听到罗恩的名字，胃里就是一抽，他惊讶自己用不耐烦的语气说到，“拉文德，你找我有什么事吗？”

拉文德像是一下子记起了重要的事，她双手交叉撑在下巴上热切地望着奥利弗，“是这样的，奥利，我想了解一下魁地奇的知识。”这倒是，不同寻常，奥利弗神奇地想。他放松地讲了起来，直到手里的咖啡变凉才停了下来，奥利弗好笑地看着拉文德眼皮耷拉着，马上就要睡过去的模样，发现奥利弗在看她，拉文德惊醒过来，她不好意思的笑了，“抱歉……五年级的作业实在太多了，一夜没——没睡——”她无所顾忌地打了一个大哈欠，奥利弗不太在意，“没关系，听我说魁地奇是挺无聊的，弗雷德和乔治经常在我给他们讲战术的时候打瞌睡。”他制止了拉文德的解释，转而问到，“那么你呢，为什么突然对魁地奇有了兴趣？”

拉文德脸红了，头一回在他面前支支吾吾起来，奥利弗下意识地抓着口袋里那个装满粉色心形软糖的玻璃罐，拉文德的卷发又长了不少，两颗粉色的小爱心装饰在头箍上，她的脸部轮廓开始变得清晰，奥利弗突然意识到眼前的女孩其实挺漂亮。

拉文德喝了一口冷掉的咖啡，“其实……特劳里妮教授——占卜课的教授，我非常尊敬的一位老师，她从我的水晶球里看到——看到金色的圆环，奥利——那是魁地奇球场上的圆环，不是吗！特劳里妮教授认为我会和魁地奇有说不清的羁绊——天啊——”拉文德捂住涨红的脸继续说，“当然不可能是我去当守门员，那意味着我会爱上一个魁地奇守门员——”奥利弗心跳加快了，他问了一个不相关的问题，“可是弗雷德告诉我现在占卜课教授是马人费伦泽呀？”拉文德放下捂住脸的手傻笑着，“哦…费伦泽是新来的，虽然他长得很英俊，但是我更喜欢特劳里妮教授的占卜课——”奥利弗把玻璃罐从口袋里拿了出来，听到拉文德用一种梦幻的口吻说，“多了解一点魁地奇常识，我才能和罗恩说的上话——他扑球的方式太有趣了——不管怎样，谢谢你，奥利。”奥利弗把糖罐扔进了腿边的垃圾桶，垃圾桶一口吞了下去，发出满足的咀嚼声，拉文德还沉浸在美好的想象中，“如果我和罗罗在一起，会不会和韦斯莱夫人一样生好几个红头发的小宝宝……”她欢喜地看着天花板上撒着彩纸屑的小天使，“然后我们会一起开一家像帕笛芙夫人这样的茶馆——我喜欢紫色和粉色——说不定用薰衣草点缀——”奥利弗站了起来打断了她的话，“抱歉，拉文德，我对你以后的生活不感兴趣。”拉文德像是不认识他一般看着他，她抽过一张带花边的纸巾擦着掉出的眼泪，“是啊…你和弗雷德、乔治怎么会不一样。你们都觉得我可笑又愚蠢，而我还傻到以为你和他们不一样！”拉文德说着大声抽泣了起来，她飞快地扔下一个加隆哭着从茶馆里跑了出去，迈克尔·科纳和她的女朋友都回头看着他，奥利弗盯着自己的脚尖想，究竟怎么会又一次让女孩子哭着跑出帕笛芙夫人的茶馆呢。

有很长一段时间里，奥利弗没有再见到拉文德和她的粉色发箍，他成为了普德米尔联队的正式球员，那些会在观众席尖叫喝彩的女孩总让他想起拉文德·布朗，偶尔有带着相似粉色发箍的女球迷，他总会注意力比平时分散。奥利弗在弗雷德和乔治的玩笑商店里听到关于拉文德的消息，弗雷德正纳闷地把玩着手里的秘鲁隐身烟雾弹，“这姑娘到底看上小罗尼什么了？小罗尼又看上她什么？”乔治走了过来，“嘿，奥利弗，你记不记得当时这小姑娘特别对你着迷？”奥利弗盯着弗雷德手里抛来抛去的烟雾弹，似乎生怕他一不小心就掉地上，“哦，拉文德·布朗，总是带粉色头箍的那个女孩。她和罗恩在一起了？”乔治奇怪地瞥了他一眼，“你还记得她带什么颜色的头箍啊？”弗雷德发出一声嘲笑，“乔治，去年霍格莫德村拉文德不还找奥利弗了吗。金鱼脑子。”乔治不满地摸过一根假魔杖朝弗雷德的头扔过去，“哎哟——”弗雷德挨了打哼哼唧唧地说，“我用乔治的底裤发誓，他们好不过一个月——哎哟——”乔治又扔了一根过去，“弗雷德，你怎么不用你自己的底裤发誓啊！”

奥利弗挡在他俩中间，生怕弗雷德一激动把烟雾弹往乔治头上扔，“为什么这么说？”

弗雷德得意地说，“小罗尼看着赫敏·格兰杰的眼神——啧——他迟早会发现自己喜欢的是谁。”乔治在另一边嚷嚷，“这可不一定，万一他们日久生情了呢，嘿诶——”

弗雷德冷哼一声，“打赌。输了的人洗一个月内裤。”

乔治不服气地说，“好，赌就赌——奥利弗你给我们做个见证，下个月过来我们告诉你究竟谁洗一个月内裤。”奥利弗哭笑不得地站在两兄弟当中，听到弗雷德问他，“奥利弗，你说谁会洗内裤？”

奥利弗想了想，“我觉得乔治会洗……”

一个月后，乔治骂骂咧咧地洗着双份内裤，奥利弗在一旁忍不住偷笑。

双结局—HE

奥利弗没有想到再次回到霍格沃茨，会是这样的满目疮痍，四处都是玻璃和碎石，巨人蜘蛛相处一室，受伤的阵亡的巫师就混杂在残垣断壁中，他冷静麻木地击退这个接一个的食死徒，直到他看见了帕瓦蒂·佩蒂尔，拉文德的好朋友，奥利弗心里一沉，不会的，拉文德这样爱漂亮娇滴滴的女孩子不会在战场上的，但心里有另一个声音斩钉截铁地说，她就在这里。帕瓦蒂头发散乱着，身上划破了好几道口子，她勇敢地对着离她最近的食死徒发射昏迷咒，并且准确的击中了他。

哈利、罗恩和赫敏就在他左边，他们一起狼狈地躲过巨人的大脚掌，突然奥利弗听到赫敏尖叫一声，他下意识地回头，狼人芬里尔·格雷伯克在被赫敏击飞前，他正用发黄的牙齿噬咬着一个女孩的脖子，奥利弗浑身的血液都冷却了，拉文德·布朗躺在肮脏的地上，几乎褪成白色的发箍掉在身旁，上面是只面目模糊的小兔。奥利弗不知道怎么就想到那一年，为了小兔宾基伤心哭泣的女孩，他的心剧烈跳动着，耳边回绕着那句，“它——它才是只小兔啊……”

奥利弗的体温直到看见拉文德胸口微弱的起伏才回到身体里，拉文德脖子上的伤口只是皮肉伤，奥利弗小心翼翼地抱起她往城堡内走，他想等拉文德醒来，告诉她，他愿意一直听她说那些漫无边际的傻话，愿意和她一起开一家有着难看花边或许还充满紫色、粉色——哦，还要点缀许多薰衣草的愚蠢茶馆，愿意……只要她愿意醒来……


	2. Chapter 2

双结局——BE  
奥利弗没有想到再次回到霍格沃茨，会是这样的满目疮痍，四处都是玻璃和碎石，巨人蜘蛛相处一室，受伤的阵亡的巫师就混杂在残垣断壁中，他冷静麻木地击退这个接一个的食死徒，直到他看见了帕瓦蒂·佩蒂尔，拉文德的好朋友，奥利弗心里一沉，不会的，拉文德这样爱漂亮娇滴滴的女孩子不会在战场上的，但心里有另一个声音斩钉截铁地说，她就在这里。帕瓦蒂头发散乱着，身上划破了好几道口子，她勇敢地对着离她最近的食死徒发射昏迷咒，并且准确的击中了他。  
直到一切都结束，奥利弗都没有看到拉文德的身影。人们乱哄哄地挤在礼堂里休息、庆祝、大声歌唱。奥利弗和一些巫师自发组织起一支搜救队，他疲惫地用手扒着碎石块，拖出被埋在底下的伤者或者尸体。一抹粉色闯入奥利弗的眼睛，就在不远处，那只褪色的小兔发箍掉在碎石堆里，平地上躺着一个金色卷发的女孩，她的脖子沾满了血污，胸口不再起伏。  
奥利弗扛起离他最近的科林·克里维僵硬的尸体，他只看了一眼，就明白他已经永远失去了生命里的那抹粉色……

END

*当kitsch解释为媚俗艺术的时候，往往与伤感艺术有密切联系，媚俗这个概念是19世纪初在美学上传达夸张的悲伤和情绪的艺术手法（通俗剧）——摘自百度词条  
*再庸俗也是艺术品，就算平时再爱傻笑，拉文德也勇敢地上了战场。拉文德·布朗是一个格兰芬多。


End file.
